


Cigarettes and Syrup

by TittyAlways



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Valentines date, set during searching for a.w.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyAlways/pseuds/TittyAlways
Summary: Everything it seems I like's a little bit sweeter, a little bit fatter, a little bit harmful for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao its hardly even february anymore my valentines day was vaguely disappointing and i wanted to ensure allen's was at least a little better lol
> 
> im tryna punch myself in the dick to finish this smutfic and it ain working even tho its so close to being finished kms

Tyki’s skin smelled lightly of dried sweat and summer and the first thought that Allen’s drowsy mind conjured was that he would likely bathe that morning. It was coupled with a vague sense of disappointment, and the sun streaming onto his eyes was doing little to help urge the Exorcist gently into wakefulness. Rather than cave to the whims of nature he attempted instead to bury his face against Tyki’s shoulder, grumpily seeking succour from the morning light. 

A counterintuitive intent, perhaps, considering it only served to rouse Tyki from sleep and he was, Allen had begrudgingly discovered, a notorious Morning Person.

“What are you doing?” Tyki mumbled into the pillows despite conversation being the  _ last  _ thing on Allen’s mind. But he did turn a little to free his chest up for burrowing, which was quite considerate.

Allen took the opportunity and curled into Tyki’s arms and away from the morning and the sun and plans to shower and find food and keep  _ working.  _ He dedicated his body and soul to protecting humanity and all he wanted in return was a full stomach and a good night’s rest, and the full stomach thing wasn’t happening when he was on the run with half a cent to his name, so… “Sleeping,” he grumbled against Tyki’s collarbone, eyes resolutely closed.

“That so?” He could  _ hear  _ the smirk in the Noah’s voice but Allen found he did quite like this new position. Tyki’s summer smell was warm and comforting and he seemed happy enough to trail a hand up and down Allen’s spine until he was languid and relaxed and on the verge of sleep.

But to his core, Tyki simply couldn’t understand that sleep was what Allen  _ wanted.  _ He just wasn’t the kind of person who could be satisfied with laying in the Purgatory of ‘morning’ and had to just. Throw himself into the Hell of being awake. And he seemed damn determined to drag Allen with him kicking and screaming.

“What do you want for breakfast?” the warm, seductive melted-chocolate voice of the worst kind of demon murmured into Allen’s ear with just enough gravelly sleep-growl for the Exorcist to be almost turned on. No, wait, his fingers were playing with the waist of Allen’s pants and - slipping in to grab his ass, no he was  _ definitely _ turned on. And awake. Shit.

“Chocolate chip pancakes.” With syrup and butter, oh god it was like. The culinary representation of Tyki’s cruelty, considering Allen was now half hard and the likelihood of Tyki taking care of  _ that  _ was about on par with him rolling over to let Allen snuggle against his back so the two of them could relish Purgatory a bit longer. And there was zero fucking chance of Allen getting chocolate chip pancakes.

He was then faced with an alternative to hunkering under the sheets until Tyki saw fit to tear them off him, and it came with the low sexy laugh right there in Allen’s warm, sleep-fuzzy ear. That is to say, he could try instigate something with the Noah and get turned down with a laugh because Tyki didn’t  _ do  _ morning sex and Allen would be deemed awake enough to stand, then be  _ made  _ to stand. And Tyki was just…  _ cruel.  _

Regardless, that sounded like a terrible idea and Allen preferred his chances of just. Pretending to be asleep and hoping Tyki didn’t want to carry his deadweight body around until at least ten o’clock. So he shuffled around a bit and pressed his hips against the mattress to hide his almost-hardon and curled more securely into Tyki’s chest. 

“I think there’s a pancake house nearby.” They needed a sign. That was something they needed to invest in. A great big sign that said ‘fuck off or suck my dick’. “I could pay your breakfast.” What was this dirtytalk and why did Allen  _ like  _ it? Maybe it was just morning wood? But no it had that distinct feeling of ‘I am incredibly turned on and I do need to pee too but that’s secondary right now, keep talking to me in your chocolate voice’. And oh  _ god  _ when Tyki kept talking in his _ chocolate voice.  _ “Syrup and butter, the way you like it,” he promised, drawing his nose through Allen’s hair and tracing his fingers up his back and a long gesture. It had him arching into the touch, which in turn pressed his hips against the mattress, which resulted in him biting back half a gasp and hoping Tyki wouldn’t notice a damn thing. “Are you…” 

Oh no, he was pulling away. Too much to ask, it was  _ too much to ask.  _ Damn, he was going to laugh. Of  _ course  _ he was going to laugh, Allen was a sixteen year old boy who got off on his lover talking about  _ pancakes. _ Allen tucked his face against the pillow, tried to make himself as unnoticeable as he could. 

“Are you  _ hard  _ right now?”

“No,” he ground out guiltily and pulled the sheet up over his head, only to have Tyki tear it away with a small laugh.

“But you  _ are,”  _ he corrected and dragged Allen back when he tried to roll over and curl up, ears bright red. And that was just - like, he could just. Manhandle Allen. Drag him across the bed, pin him against a wall, throw him around like a ragdoll oh god this was not helping, Tyki was  _ not  _ helping.

“Stooooop,” Allen whined, arm across his eyes. 

Tyki laughed again, quiet and warm and Allen felt soft lips against his, a gentle tongue asking entrance to his mouth and - god now  _ he  _ was the melted chocolate, with the way all tension bled out of him at Tyki’s touch. 

“But it’s your birthday,” Tyki murmured and Allen kind of really needed to see his face right then and oh god he had the  _ eyes,  _ those gorgeous gold eyes of seduction and the ‘I’m going to make you feel so good’ promise and it didn’t even  _ matter  _ that he was two months late because his hand was moving on Allen and it was hard to remember how to  _ breathe  _ right then.

 

“I thought you didn’t  _ do  _ morning sex.”

“I don’t,” Tyki answered happily, “which is why  _ you _ are all sweaty and gross and  _ I  _ am going down to that pancake house to order one of everything on the menu. So that by the time you’re cleaned up,” he leaned in to kiss Allen sweet and lingering, “the food will be ready and waiting for you.”

“Why are you spoiling me?” he whined petulantly, hiding his face in Tyki’s chest and squeezing his arms around him in a tight, punishing hug. 

He heard the Noah’s laugh rumble through his chest and felt the kiss he pressed to his hair. “I can be nice.”

“‘Nice’ usually amounts to dragging me out of bed and beating up my friends.”

“All’s fair in love  _ and  _ war, boy.” Allen could hear the smirk in his voice and decided today was a day where Tyki’s joviality and good intentions would not be diverted.

“Okay,” he sighed, “okay. If you want to be  _ really  _ nice you could join me in the shower,” he offered, not quite ready to leave the comfort of the bed despite… yeah, he was pretty gross. But he could still smell the summer on Tyki’s skin and he didn’t like to admit it was comforting but truth be told it was one of the few comforts he had left. 

Tyki laughed again and made no move to get dressed. “Do you want me to?”

_ That  _ made Allen pull away from the embrace and sit up so he could frown suspiciously down at Tyki. “What  _ is  _ going on?” Tyki arched a brow at him and Allen expanded, “Not that I’m not grateful, but you're incredibly…” he paused, searching for the word before settling on,  _ “accommodating.  _ Today.”

Tyki reached a hand up and traced under Allen’s eye, smoothing out the dark bags that had formed in the stress of leaving the Order. “You’ve had a rough few weeks,” he murmured before that affable smile was back on his face and he shrugged, dropping his hand. “Plus, the Earl told Wisley and I to keep an eye on you. I’m protecting your privacy, you know,” he smirked.

“Oh?” it was Allen’s turn to arch an eyebrow and Tyki nodded solemnly, the effect somewhat softened by his smile.

“He doesn’t want to be within ten miles of me when all I’m thinking about is you, boy.” He slid a hand into Allen’s hair to the back of his neck, pulled him down for a long, slow kiss.

“Does that mean you’ll join me?” Allen asked against his lips, unable to help his smile.

“If you think breakfast can wait,” Tyki returned.

Allen paused, considered deeply how hungry he was versus how much he wanted Tyki to stay around just a little while longer. It made the other man laugh and Allen yelped when Tyki reversed their position so he was the one pinning Allen to the bed. 

“Up you get, you smelly boy,” he commanded with a grin and scooped Allen up in his arms. 

Somewhere between exclaiming shock at being picked up and laughing at Tyki, Allen realised it really had been a long time since he’d actually… properly enjoyed himself. The thought would have been a sobering one if he couldn’t simply bury his face in Tyki’s neck and suck lightly at that ticklish spot he’d found last week. An undignified sound fell out of the Noah’s mouth and the arm holding Allen’s legs dropped out so Tyki could push him against the bathroom wall and away from his neck. Allen barely caught himself and was still grinning while Tyki tried to school his expression into a glare.

“You said you wouldn’t do that.”

“I lied.” He grinned cheekily at Tyki, who was doing his best to look severe.

“You know what we do with liars?” He leaned in, hand against the wall beside Allen’s head.

The Exorcist let his expression fall into a smirk, tilting his head against the tiles. “Something horrid, I presume?”

“Unforgivable,” Tyki murmured and sealed Allen’s smirk in a biting kiss. 

Allen pulled away for a quick moment, short nails digging crescents into Tyki’s shoulders and he murmured, lips and teeth scraping against Tyki’s throat, “So when I asked you to come shower…” He felt Tyki’s dark laugh vibrate against his lips and groaned breathlessly when the Noah pressed a knee between his legs. 

 

Allen half lay on the bed, pants on and arms in his sleeves with a hand laying across his eyes.

“So today’s been pretty good,” he told the ceiling tiredly, “and I think I’m about ready for bed.”

“You only woke up an hour ago.” Allen peered out from under his hand. Damn Tyki in his damn suit, already dressed and pretty and sexy and irresistible and tying his damn curly wet hair back, fresh as a fucking daisy ugh Allen could just. Ravish him again.

No, he couldn’t. That was part of the issue. “I’m tired,” he dragged out, dropping his hand back over his eyes and hoping vehemently that taking away the visual stimuli would be enough to will away any  _ more  _ wayward desires. He didn’t, of course, count on Tyki placing a knee beside his hip on the bed and leaning over him. 

He took the collar of Allen’s shirt and pulled it closed, pushed buttons through holes and trailed his fingers down Allen’s abdomen while Allen tried his best to stave away unholy reactions and keep his breathing steady. Tyki hesitated over the wound from Kanda’s Mugen and Allen squinted his eyes open to see him lean down and press a kiss to the skin beside the feathers of Innocence blooming from his injury. He kind of forgot to close his eyes after that and ended up getting a nice show of his lover trailing kisses from his navel to his belt while closing the last few buttons and realised that he had no explanation for what Tyki found there but that he was an idiot and Tyki looked really  _ really  _ attractive while moving down Allen's body like that. Allen blushed at Tyki’s arched eyebrow and pushed himself to sit up, shaking his head sheepishly. 

“Ignore that,” he offered, leaning down to kiss Tyki’s lips. “I think I’d die of we went again.”

“This says otherwise,” Tyki murmured with a devilish smirk and massaged his hand over Allen’s crotch. He sucked in a sharp breath at the touch and gripped Tyki’s shoulders tightly. 

_ “Of starvation,”  _ he gasped, trying his best to keep his hips where they belonged. “It doesn’t listen to reason,” Allen scowled down at Tyki’s hand over his erection.

“So what  _ does  _ it listen to?” Tyki teased, standing and offering Allen a hand.

“You,” Allen retorted smartly, accepting the gesture and ruffling Tyki’s cravat, “and how good you look while sucking my dick.”

Tyki gasped gently and wiped his gloved thumb across Allen’s bottom lip. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I kiss  _ you  _ with it,” Allen corrected, then proceeded to stretch up and do just that. 

Tyki laughed into the kiss and knotted the old tie tucked under Allen’s collar, pulling away from Allen’s lips only to check his work. 

He hummed in consideration, looking him up and down to the amusement of Allen’s arched brow. “Tuck your shirt in,” he told Allen at length and began rummaging in his pockets before pulling out a red ribbon.  “Road sheds them like a cat,” he rolled his eyes and tapped Allen’s shoulder to turn him around. 

He complied, reaching to tuck the shirt into his pants while Tyki pulled his hair back for him. “Not sure how I feel about wearing Road’s ribbon,” Allen said drily but made no move to pull out the tie once Tyki was finished.

“It’s not Road’s,” he corrected, tossing Allen his coat and ushering him towards the door, “It’s a gift from me.”

“Well, in that case,” Allen allowed sarcastically but caught Tyki’s hand in a short, gentle squeeze before automatically stepping away. Tyki hooked Allen by the sleeve of his shirt and reeled him back. Allen stumbled to follow and straightened sharply when he felt Tyki’s hand brush down his spine to sit at the small of his back as they walked. “What are you doing?” Allen asked, tension in his shoulders. 

“You’re leaving this town today, right?” Tyki reasoned as they passed through the inn’s foyer. “Do you mind if people see?”

“More afraid of what they’ll  _ do,”  _ Allen corrected in a mutter.

Tyki paused, hand on the door, and looked down at Allen blankly. “What they’ll  _ do?”  _ he repeated, more than confused. “Do you know what we  _ are?”  _

Allen glanced up at his incredulous face and then away, pursing his lips. “Two of the most powerful natural existences on this earth?” he hazarded, a little sheepish. 

“And shameless, to boot,” Tyki added with a grin and caught Allen’s chin, ducked down to kiss him briefly. 

“Speak for yourself,” Allen refuted but indulged in the gentle pressure of Tyki’s lips and the beat of his heart, hands resting against his chest. When they parted he couldn't help but glance over Tyki’s shoulder at the receptionist, but the lady was busy flicking through a book and didn’t pay them any heed. 

“Okay?” Tyki affirmed with an assured smirk.

“Alright,” Allen agreed and twined his fingers with Tyki’s before reaching for the door.

It was cold in the streets, the dregs of winter still clinging to mid-February, and Allen hunkered in his jacket at the chill. Tyki, of course, saw an opportunity and took it by tucking Allen in under his arm. “A bit cold, boy?” he taunted lightly, digging in his pocket for a cigarette. He reached across Allen to strike the match and the exorcist rolled his eyes at his teasing but slid his arm around Tyki’s waist beneath his jacket all the same.

“How far is it?” he asked, leaning his head against Tyki’s shoulder. 

“Need me to carry you?” Allen glared at the sharp angle of his cheekbone as he pulled from the cigarette.

“If I collapse from hunger before we arrive,” he retorted, “then probably, yes.”

“Waspish,” Tyki commented with a smirk and used the arm around Allen’s neck to hug his head back against his shoulder and pressed his cheek atop Allen’s hair.

It was such an easy gesture of affection, and done so casually that Allen almost stumbled. They were affectionate enough in private, sure, but they’d never even  _ been… _ outside of that. They’d been  _ intimate  _ but never… Allen couldn’t even think of the word. Tyki had never been exuberant in his affection, and Allen was too genuine for dramatic displays. But it  _ wasn’t  _ dramatic. Not really. It was just…  _ nice.  _ Allen  _ liked  _ being out with Tyki, and from the smirk on his lips and the arm holding him close he could more than gather that Tyki liked taking him out. 

Tyki was an exhibitionist, a little. Not in a strange sense, but what Allen understood about him was that he knew when he had something nice, and he enjoyed flaunting it. Like his powers. He was proud of those. His body, Allen could tell by the way he dressed - and the way he undressed. His friends, though he hadn’t lately been afforded the chance to see them. He talked about them almost often and always with a comfortable tilt in his speech. The Tease he flaunted as a distraction, but they were  _ his _ nonetheless. 

And Allen. 

Allen, under his arm like he was something desirable. Something Tyki had that no one else did. Tyki wasn’t concerned about people  _ looking  _ at them because he truly, down to his heart, believed that anyone who saw them could never hate them. Tyki saw Allen and thought how jealous he would be if  _ he  _ didn't have him, and assumed the world couldn’t think anything but the same. He was so…  _ assured,  _ in his adoration. Allen understood, as Tyki fiddled with the ribbon holding his hair and smoothed a warm hand down the Exorcist’s back, that the ridiculous man truly couldn’t imagine that people wouldn’t see Allen as anything less than what Tyki saw.

Beautiful and powerful and deserving of respect. Allen had half a mind that Tyki might take it upon himself to stand against those who refuse Allen that respect and the realisation made him feel  _ something.  _ Something big, and warm. As warm as the space between Tyki’s coat and his back. 

He smiled and considered it went both ways, that pride between them. Were anyone to judge Tyki based off anything other than the man himself it would be an unforgivable oversight in Allen’s esteem. And that gorgeous man had all his heart’s affection trained on  _ him. _

It was overwhelming for a moment, but then he remembered the ticklish spot on Tyki’s neck and the way the Noah  _ knew  _ that he liked his pancakes with syrup and butter and Allen had to laugh because it really really  _ wasn’t.  _ It was incredibly  _ under _ whelming, in fact. It was just them, the affection they had, and all the ways they knew one another. It was just waking up to skin that smelled like summer and that being the only familiar thing in another unfamiliar hotel room. Having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast because it was what he’d wanted on a  _ whim.  _

Kissing him like he meant it, every time. 

“Oh god,” Allen laughed and ducked his head, covered his grin with his hand and followed it up with, “I can’t believe our first date is pancakes,” because he found he wasn’t the kind of sap who could say  _ I can’t believe I’m in love with you.  _ But it was true. Oh  _ god _ . It was so true.

 

Tyki sighed at him and it was almost fond but mostly exhausted. When Allen glanced up from the menu he found Tyki wasn’t even looking at him, but rather had his eyes on the counter.

“I can’t send her away a third time,” he commented drily.

“Then stop _ looking  _ at her,” Allen suggested, chewing the inside of his lip and dropping his eyes back to the menu, frantically scanning for a dish that costed less than two pounds.

“Oh no,” Tyki remarked, hardly bothering to falsify a dramatic tone, “she’s coming over. Better have your order ready.”

“I  _ can’t,”  _ Allen whined, hiding his face with the menu. “Everything’s  _ expensive  _ and even if it wasn’t, there are too many I  _ want.” _

“Are you ready to order?” Allen cringed further at the veiled frustration in the waitress’s pleasant tone.

Tyki sighed and snatched the menu from Allen’s hands, revealing his distressed expression, and tapped him lightly on the head with it. “Allen,” he said, holding the menu out of reach, “what do you  _ want?” _

“But,” he started, reaching for the cardboard until Tyki smacked his hand with it.

“Don’t worry about the menu,” he growled, “just tell her what you want.  _ I’m  _ getting hungry, here.”

Allen hesitated for another moment before peering up at the impatient-looking waitress. “Do you have a pen?” he asked, smiling as apologetically as he could. She bit back a huff and pulled one from her apron, along with a pad of paper. 

Tyki sighed something like,  _ “Finally,”  _ and sat back in his seat while Allen began listing the flavours and toppings of pancakes and waffles and doughnuts and -  _ oh,  _ did they do mitarashi sauce? Because they didn’t have dumplings but Allen would  _ kill  _ to try some on a doughnut…

When the waitress turned to head towards the kitchen with two whole pages of orders, Tyki cleared his throat to stop her and added, “And a serving of chocolate chip pancakes, please.” She nodded and hastily added it to the bottom of the note as she left. Allen smiled sheepishly under Tyki’s smirk and the man leaned forward on the table between them. “You just can’t make it easy for yourself, can you?”

“I freeze up when prices are put in front of me,” he admitted abashedly and ducked his head.

“I figured,” Tyki laughed and reached oved to lift Allen’s chin. Allen watched his smile mellow into something softer and imagined he could smell summer on Tyki’s fingertips. It was warm and quiet and private, like it was in the brief moments before Tyki tried to haul Allen awake. The air was charged with a kiss and Allen  _ wanted  _ it, regardless of who might see. Tyki inclined his head to the right and his fingers on Allen’s chin were drawing him in, pulling him into leaning across the table until there was a vague cough from beside them and they turned head to see the waitress loaded with four plates, waiting for them to lean back from the table so she could put them down.

“That didn’t take long,” Allen remarked and pulled away readily, clearing space for the plates.    
Tyki looked almost offended for half a second before inclining his head in a shrug, an entertained grin on his lips. “Second to food, always.”

“Your friend had us prepare ten batches while you ordered,” the waitress admitted.

“Excessive, Tyki,” Allen scolded and set into the closest plate with a grin, slathering the buttered stacks with syrup.

“You appetite is excessive,” Tyki corrected with a smirk and leaned back to make room for the other plates.

More food came as Allen ate and Tyki seemed content to let conversation idle while he slowly worked on his own breakfast, shooting Allen entertained looks every now and then as the Exorcist made it his mission to clear the plates as quickly as possible. 

He found himself slowing after the third serving of specially-prepared mitarashi doughnuts, thoughts continually circling back to the waitress’s words and then  _ other  _ things until he was sure the conflict was warring on his face, enough for Tyki to sigh quietly as encouragement to just spit it out.

But Allen resolutely bit his tongue for several minutes more, determined to enjoy every last bite of a meal at Tyki’s expense without letting complicated conversation interfere.

By the time he was finished Tyki had respectably cleared half his plate and seemed disinclined to continue until Allen broke his contemplative silence. “Are we friends?” he asked at length, the hesitation clear in his voice.

Tyki frowned and sat back, placing his fork down. “I thought we were a little  _ more  _ than friends,” answered slowly.

“That's,” Allen looked down at his plate, swirled the last wedge of pancake through the syrup. “That’s not what I mean,” he frowned, struggling to find the words. His fiddling was stilled when Tyki laid a hand over his but Allen didn’t look up to meet his eyes, instead kept his gaze locked on Tyki’s dark, elegant fingers and how they sat stark and comfortable over Allen’s calloused white hand. “My friends are important to me,” he said quietly, toeing that vast pool of loneliness he’d felt in his heart since leaving the Order, “and  _ you’re  _ important to me. And one day I’m going to have to-”

“One day,” Tyki murmured, “is not today.” He slipped his hand into Allen’s and squeezed reassuringly. “There’s no way you could know what choice you’ll make, so there’s no point in fretting over it until ‘one day’ comes along.” He lifted their hands and Allen finally brought himself to look up, felt a small unwilling smile pulling at his lips when Tyki pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “I’m not your comrade,” he stated, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. Deeply.”

“Are you going soft on me, Tyki?” Allen asked, his smile almost embarrassed. 

“I am your friend,” Tyki confirmed over Allen’s hand, gold eyes locked on Allen’s with amused sincerity, “and your lover. And sometimes I am your enemy.”

Allen closed his eyes because he didn’t think he could say it with Tyki looking at him so subdued and earnest. “I love you,” he whispered, because he  _ was  _ that kind of sap. 

“I know.” Allen opened his eyes to find Tyki smiling at him gently, their fingers twined black and white in all manners of grey. “And in case it wasn’t obvious,” Tyki continued, looking down at his plate to spear a piece of chocolate chip pancake on his fork, “I love you too,” he said with a smirk and held it out for Allen to eat. “Happy Valentine’s Day, boy.”

“Mmf!” Allen exclaimed angrily around the mouthful of melted chocolate and syrup. “I  _ knew  _ it!” he announced once he’d swallowed it down. “You’d only be this nice for a reason!”

Tyki laughed and ducked his head, shaking it incredulously. “I don’t let a calendar tell me how to act,” he stated, smirking up at Allen, “but I wanted to take you out. This seemed as good a day as any.”

“It has,” Allen agreed vehemently, “been a  _ very  _ good day.”

“It’s still morning,” Tyki laughed.

“Then,” Allen leaned forward, elbows on the table, “I have a few hours before I perform and leave town.” Tyki arched a brow, listening, and Allen placed his foot on the seat between Tyki’s thighs with a smirk. “I could give you a show first,” he offered, pressed his foot down lightly. 

Tyki’s eyes shuttered closed and he drew in a deliberate breath, hand tightening around Allen’s momentarily. “That,” he began slowly, eyes drifting open to pin Allen with a heavy look and a knowing smirk, “would be  _ wonderful.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> hnngg i dont usually do end notes but lmfak this whole fic is so clunky and awkwardly written that i just wanna disclaim: i was at least hungover at all times while writing it and tykillen deserves better but my head is too scattered to do that rn lol sorryyy


End file.
